


Pretty Little Psycho

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [21]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: Audrey Quinzel works at her father’s club and lives up to being her father’s daughter.





	

Joker’s club was beautiful. 

Everything was gold, showing just how much money he had. 

Not only did it provide the best alcohol money could buy, it also supplied the best entertainment in town. 

He called them his sirens. 

Harley Quinn, the Queen of Gotham and his ex-lover. 

Lily Quinzel, younger sister of Harley Quinn, Princess of Hell, and the mother of his two children. 

And Audrey Quinzel, his only daughter. 

They were what drew men to his club, but god help anyone who disrespected them.

* * *

Hecklers were a common occurrence at the club, but they were usually dealt with quickly. 

Harley and Lily paid no attention them, being used to the attention, but it bothered Audrey. 

Whereas her mother and aunt were there to make money, Audrey worked in the club for fun and to hang out with her fiancé Gabriel Crane. 

When she was in the cages, she only danced for Gabriel. 

He had quickly become her father’s right hand (after Frost) after asking for her hand in marriage. 

She was dancing one night when Gabriel came up to the glass. She leaned down and pressed her lips to the glass, leaving a red lipstick print.

Gabriel smiled.

“Hey, honey! Stop showing off for your boyfriend!” a man yelled. 

Audrey glared at him. 

“Ignore him and keep dancing”, Gabriel told her.

She nodded. With her father gone, Gabriel was left in charge of the club. Her brother Kristopher was walking around the club, making sure the customers had what they needed. 

Gabriel walked away to check on Lily and Harley. When he did, the man came over to her cage. 

Audrey focused on the beat of the music and started dancing.

“That’s a good little whore”, the man said. He came up to the glass and started to rub up against it.

“Hey, keep off the glass”, she told him. 

“What? So it’s okay when your man does it?” he snapped, “C’mon out of there baby”. 

Audrey opened the door to the cage and the man grabbed her. She managed to weasel free of him and ran for the bar. She grabbed a knife and when the man grabbed her again, she spun around and pressed the knife into his neck. 

“Easy there baby”, he said. 

“I’m not your baby”, she said, putting more pressure on the knife.

“Psycho bitch!” the man snapped. 

Audrey laughed, sounding a lot like her father and aunt.

Chills went down the man’s spine.

“What else did you expect?” she asked him. She shoved him so he landed on his back and she straddled his hips.

The club had gone silent by this point, waiting to see what Audrey would do. 

“Beg”, she told him.

“Excuse me?” he asked her.

“I said. Beg me”, she repeated. 

The man’s eyes went wide as Audrey giggled.

“I’m sorry. Please don’t kill me”, he said. 

“Hmm…try harder”, she taunted, starting to drag the knife across his throat. 

“Crazy psycho bitch!” he snapped.

“Wrong answer”, she said. She grinned as she slit his throat. Blood covered her face and dress. “That’s my girl”, Audrey heard, “Give me the knife princess”. She held the knife up and her father took it from her hand. 

The Joker walked over to Lily and kissed her as he handed the knife to Gabriel. “Clean her up”, the Joker told him, “Kris, take care of the body”. 

Gabriel walked over to Audrey and picked her up, not caring that she was covered in blood.

“Thanks Auds”, Kristofer said sarcastically.

“Fuck you”, Audrey snapped at her brother. 

“We’re psycho, but I don’t think I can get on board with that”, Kristopher said winking at her. 

Audrey playfully rolled her eyes as Gabriel led her into the dressing room. 

When they were alone, he slammed her up against the door and kissed her. “You have no idea how much that turned me on”, he told her.

Audrey giggled and kissed him back. Audrey may have been psycho, but it ran in her veins.


End file.
